


Entertaining the Prince (Lucifer x F!reader x Diavolo)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Threesome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Diavolo finds himself bored and Lucifer and you, as Lucifer's pet, are ordered to put on a show.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 59





	Entertaining the Prince (Lucifer x F!reader x Diavolo)

As Lucifer’s loyal pet, you knew your place beside him. Quiet, obedient, careful, but nonetheless loving. It wasn’t strictly a BDSM relationship, per se, nor would you call it just friends with benefits, but neither of you dared cross the line of girlfriend and boyfriend. It was more so… a mutual agreement to get what you needed while still being able to have normal conversations, if that makes sense. You gave your all to Lucifer, and in return, he promised fun and protection, sometimes advice if you had a bad day, for whatever reason. However, giving yourself to Lucifer also meant that he could do whatever he wanted. He knew your limits, although he liked to push past them, and he knew your no’s, along with your safeword just in case. He respected you enough for those, or at least you believed so. Although, this came to a crossroads a few nights ago. You may be Lucifer’s loyal pet, but he was Diavolo’s loyal servant, forever, and what the prince says goes. Diavolo is no stranger to your rather… odd relationship with the first born. As a matter of fact, the Prince caught you in the act when Lucifer snuck you off during one of his parties. Until this day, you still don’t know if getting caught was part of Lucifer’s plan or not, but his cock was still buried deep inside you when your eyes landed on Diavolo’s.

The Prince, as of late, has found himself rather… bored. Daily tasks are becoming too repetitive and the usual entertainment Barbatos could provide, just wasn’t enough. So, he turned to Lucifer. After seeing the two of you rather rudely escaping his party to get it on, he has been more curious about your arrangements and he asked, well more like ordered, Lucifer to put on a show for him. Diavolo didn’t go easy on you either, no. He wanted it in broad daylight, or at least what the Devildom considers daylight, and outside on his balcony while he sipped on his afternoon tea. You, however, didn’t know that at first. You felt that you were outside, the cold air hitting your bare skin while your arms were held up by the ropes that were tied tightly around your wrists and attached to the hanging plants above Diavolo’s balcony doors. Your legs were spread apart and attached to ropes similarly, although Lucifer remained in control of those and if he pulled on the excess rope a little too much, you could feel yourself lifting and stretching off the ground. Even with all of that, though, you couldn’t see, seeing as Lucifer had undone his tie earlier to cover up your eyes, which is a sin in itself. The demon’s well defined chest was on display, making you wetter just at the thought of his unbuttoned shirt and delicate skin being exposed.

Diavolo very much liked this. You were beautiful like this, so helpless. He could feel your other senses heightening, he saw the way your hands twisted in the ropes as you tried to calculate what Lucifer would try to do next. Right now, he was teasing your body with soft touches of his leather whip, watching as you inhaled sharp breaths and your lungs expanded. Both of the men could smell your arousal, the excitement of the unknown, and at least Lucifer’s own cock has started to spring alive in his pants. It was almost funny how easily you could get him going, but he assumed it was payback for the mess he made you on a daily basis, “tell me, Darling, what are you thinking about?” To you, this part was more embarrassing than actually being exposed to the Devildom. He wanted you to openly admit that you had him soaked already and you can’t wait for him to slide right into you, or maybe even eat you out. Lucifer’s mouth does wonders, but he doesn’t give it often, which is a shame.

“I-I…” you gasped out, feeling his whip come down on your ass once, causing you to twist a bit in your restraints. “You what? Use your words, Dear.” The whip moved between your spread legs, caressing up your inner thigh before he gave a lighter tap to your heat, making you almost whine out in desperation. “I want you…” He hummed behind you, pulling the whip back only to let it come down hard against your ass once more, “I need more than that, (Y/N). You know better.” “yes sir…” you nodded weakly, biting your lip as you scrambled to get your thoughts together. Lucifer liked you like this, momentarily confused on what you actually desired because it gave him a moment to pull out a few of his favorite toys: bullet vibrators. You could feel him attach the little demons to your inner thighs and then one right on over your clit. Your body stiffened in anticipation, trying to find words to speak before he turned them on, but it was a little too late, “Lucifer I--... oh!” You moaned out loudly, squirming and twisting as you tried to get away from the sudden stimulation. Of course, Lucifer didn’t start off easy; he went right to the highest setting.

Diavolo watched curiously, a smug grin plastering his face as he leaned back in his chair. He quite enjoyed watching his friend do as he pleases and he definitely enjoyed your naked body hanging helpless from his castle’s walls. “Now… let’s try again. What is it that you want?” Lucifer leaned against you, his gloved hands sneaking around your waist to pull you flush against him. You could feel his hard on through his pants, rubbing against your heat and thus moving the vibrator, which had you moan out even more and heat rise to your cheeks in embarrassment. You were too distracted to notice that he had leaned in, soft kisses being placed along your neck which almost made you feel loved. “Speak.” His voice was but a whisper, but threatening. His hot breath tickled the shell of your ear. He knew you were about to speak, but you didn’t know that he had already moved on, one of his hands sliding up to pinch one of your nipples hard, making you cry out. “I see. Well, I suppose I have free range then, no?” He chuckled, you could hear the mock in his voice and you swore you saw the glint of mischief in his eyes as well, even if you didn’t directly see him.

Something about that little scene had Diavolo shift in his seat, silently clearing his throat as Lucifer talked to you. He watched the eldest’s movements closely, feeling his pants starting to tighten at the sight. The thing is, he couldn’t even tell if it was due to Lucifer’s actions, or your sweet moans resonating in his ears. Lucifer, he saw, was quite suffering too. The bulge in his pants had to hurt by now, and yet Lucifer seemed not to be concerned. “I wonder how long you’ll last… it’d be a shame if you made a mess of yourself in public, don’t you think?” The bullet vibrators turned higher, and you cried out at it, twisting your hips to try and get away from it, but Lucifer was quick to push the little toy further against your clit with his finger, all while his other hand attached something to your neck; his collar. Lucifer made it a point to buy you several of these. Some were simple black leather ones with a ring on them, others had his name, and then some just straight out claimed you as ‘daddy’s little toy’. You didn’t know which one he put on, but you didn’t necessarily care either. You took, dare you say, pride in being Lucifer’s toy, but you definitely noticed when he attached something to it because it weighed down on your nipples. It hurt, at first. Every twist and turn your body made pulled on the clamps, but staying still was almost impossible, and you loved the pain.

“Good girl.” you whined at the praise, wanting to hear more of it, but he gripped you by the collar and yanked you forward instead, rolling the little vibrator over your clit, at which point you could feel your orgasm rushing through you, your legs shaking as your walls clenched around nothing. “Or not. I didn’t allow you to cum.” “I-I’m sorry, sir…” but you continued to moan. Lucifer was still rolling the toy over your now overly-sensitive nub and you tried hard to turn away from it, “please, sir…” wanting something else. Diavolo took in a sharp breath. He knew your walls were slick right now, coated freshly in your orgasm, and he couldn’t help but rub his palm over his now aching cock, his golden eyes dark with lust. “Please her, Lucifer. Give her what she yearns the most.” It's the first time he spoke, but he can’t hold back anymore. He set his tea cup aside abruptly, watching Lucifer turn to him, but he only had eyes for you.

Lucifer’s hand pulled back, moving to unbuckle his pants and zip them down far enough to pull out his aching erection, his tip glistening with precum. “Lord D-Diavolo….” you didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or even more turned on, but your body felt like it was on fire and not knowing where Lucifer was right now made that even worse. The Demon Lord chuckled, leaning back in his seat as he continued to rub over his erection. “Focus on me, Darling.” Lucifer rubbed his cock between your folds, now standing behind you. Your body stiffened again in anticipation, but even that didn’t prepare you for the moment he split you open with his length. One hard thrust upward and you were impaled by his cock, moaning out loudly as he filled you with ease. He leaned in again, running his gloved hands over your hyper-sensitive skin while his hot breath tickled your ear again, “You’re mine.” Your body shook from his touch, from his words, from his voice.

He thrusted up hard again, feeling your walls wrap around him with ease all while Diavolo took matters into his own hands, pulling his erection free from his pants and stroking in rhythm of Lucifer’s thrusts. “Good… you know her well… look at the way she squirms…” The demon’s words only had you twisting against Lucifer more. You wished desperately to see what Diavolo was doing right now, but all you could focus on was the way Lucifer moved you against his cock and the way his hand danced over your nipples, tugging on the clamps lightly. You cried out again, letting your head roll back onto Lucifer’s shoulder as he pleasured you. “Let’s give Lord Diavolo a show, shall we?” You whimpered, feeling one of his hands move back down to roll the vibrator over your clit, all while he thrusted hard into you, his tip pushing up against your cervix each time.

Diavolo sped up his movements on his cock, his breathing becoming uneven as he watched the two of you. The Demon is a very vocal one and you could soon hear his moans mixing in with Lucifer’s hard breathing and soft grunting behind you, sending you over the edge again. You cried out, arching your back off of Lucifer and your ass back against him. Your walls squeezed him tightly, pulsing around his length as you came undone, but Lucifer wouldn’t let you do that without some struggle. He pulled on the rope connected to your ankles, and you could feel yourself be lifted mid-orgasm, barely standing up on your big toe and squirming to find balance. Lucifer was still thrusting, chuckling behind you as his cock began to twitch. “L-Lucifer…” You whimpered, the constant stimulation to your clit along with his rough pounding suddenly overwhelming you.

The Prince stood up, letting go of his still hardened cock as he moved over to you. Lucifer never pauses his thrust into you, instead kissing along your neck while Diavolo takes a hold of your chin, turning your face up so you can look at him. His body was pressed firmly against you now, trapping you between Lucifer and him. His erection lay flat against his clothed stomach and you could feel yourself rub against it with each of Lucifer’s movements. He was big, you noticed, and you wish you could fully see it. The demon in front of you growled, before it turned into a soft chuckle, his mouth parting to nibble on your bottom lip as you continued to moan out. “Lucifer has trained you well… Your body reacts as it should.” Lucifer grunted behind you, feeling his own release spurt inside you as Diavolo talks, his hips snapping forward hard as he comes undone at the praise for his work. His tip was pushed up right against your cervix, coating your womb in a thick, creamy white, and Diavolo groaned at the sight, pulling your lip with his teeth before letting it snapback, leaning into your ear instead.

“But you’re far from done, little one.”


End file.
